Monster
by Kim Han Byun
Summary: "Kau harus membuatku melepas semua nafsuku malam ini." Luhan memiliki tubuh yang indah dan seksi membuat sebuah 'mahluk' terangsang karenanya. Ia melampiaskan semua nafsu yang ada pada Luhan semalaman tanpa henti. -Hunhan here!-


**Monster**

**.**

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

**(HUNHAN HERE)**

.

.

.

RATE T+/M

.

.

.

**BxB** just close the tab if you dont like this fanfict :)

.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan kembali memandangi sebuah benda berwarna merah di hadapannya. Itu bukan benda. Lebih tepatnya seperti...bulu?<p>

Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya ia menemukan hal aneh semacam ini. Berawal dari dirinya yang menemukan sebuah botol merah di meja belajarnya, kemudian berlanjut ke hal-hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal.

Bahkan Luhan pernah menemukan err...sebuah sperma di kamar mandinya. Luhan bersumpah ia tidak pernah melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu. Apalagi ia termasuk dalam kategori lelaki yang 'baik-baik' dan jarang berpikiran kotor.

Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah pencuri yang menyusup ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi yang benar saja, mana ada pencuri yang menyusup hanya untuk menumpang _onani_? Gila.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan memutuskan mengabaikan bulu merah itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi melesat menuju dapur. _Well_, perutnya sudah meronta untuk meminta jatahnya malam ini. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Luhan mendongak mencari sebungkus ramen yang ia yakin masih tersisa. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada. _Hell_, apa mungkin dirinya salah liat tadi pagi? Kalau begitu apa ia harus membiarkan perutnya kelaparan? Lagipula kini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Ia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke supermarket maupun ke kedai terdekat dari apartemennya. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Udara malam ini juga tidak mendukung.

Luhan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan perutnya meronta dan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Pandangannya menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hembusan nafas yang tertahan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia seperti merasa sedikit _de javu _dengan bulu merah tadi. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

_Toh_, ia juga sering mengalami _de javu_ dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang sial karena terlalu mengurusi masalah _de javu_-nya itu. Jadi daripada jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, lebih baik ia mengabaikan rasa _de javu-_nya.

_Well_, Luhan... sepertinya keputusanmu _salah_.

* * *

><p>Bayangan hitam itu terus menatap lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan tatapan yang menahan nafsu. Matanya yang merah dan seringaiannya yang menyeramkan membuat siapa saja akan takut saat melihatnya. Yah walaupun ia memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang 'tampan' tapi dengan ekspresi yang sedemikian rupa, siapa yang tidak akan takut?<p>

Luhan yang tidak menyadari bayangan itu masih sibuk dengan bajunya yang sedikit _longgar_. ok, itu bukan baju. Lebih tepatnya yang dikenakan Luhan adalah sebuah '_kemeja-putih-yang-menerawang-dan-sangat-longgar_'. Paha putihnya terekspos terang-terangan dan siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan meneguk air liurnya kasar. Apalagi ia hanya mengenakan _boxer _hitam sepaha (dan itu sangat pendek).

Salahkan dirinya yang malas mencuci baju hingga semua bajunya menumpuk dan hanya ada kemeja putih kebesaran juga _boxer _hitam yang tersedia di lemarinya. Sial, seharusnya tadi ia tidak usah pergi ke kamar mandi. Andai saja ia tidak pergi ke kamar mandi _membersihkan-sperma-yang-lagi-lagi-ada-di-kamar-mandinya-tanpa-alasan-yang-jelas_ membuatnya terpeleset saat _sperma _sialan itu terinjak kakinya. Oh sungguh sial nasibnya.

"Hey..." suara berat itu membuyarkan gerutuan Luhan. lelaki itu terkejut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Nihil.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa ia minta. Hawa dingin yang mencengkam dapat ia rasakan saat itu juga. Luhan menggosok kedua lengannya kasar lalu menggigit bibirnya "S-Siapa disana?"

"Tubuhmu menggoda. Membuatku ingin menerkammu saat ini juga."

Luhan mundur selangkah saat ia melihat bayangan hitam di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan! Luhan lebih baik mati sekarang juga. _Hell_, sial-sial-sial-sial. Kenapa ia selalu tertimpa kesialan seperti ini?!

"A-apa maksudmu?" Luhan kembali mundur selangkah, oh atau mungkin dua langkah?

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud sayang... Kau membuatku bergairah tiap harinya." Suara berat itu kembali memasuki pendengaran Luhan dengan nada yang seperti menahan...nafsu?

Tiap harinya? Tunggu, jangan-jangan ia...

"Kau yang membuat kamar mandiku penuh dengan cairan sperma menjijikkan itu?!" Tiba-tiba saja emosi Luhan tidak terkendali saat bayang-bayang tentang cairan sperma yang membuat kamar mandinya menjadi kotor dan ia harus membersihkannya! _menyebalkan_.

"Ya."

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN ATAU BAGAIMANA?!" Luhan mendekat dan tengah mencoba untuk memukul 'bayangan' itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Bayangan itu menyeringai lebar dan menahan tangan lelaki mungil itu dengan mudahnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Salahkan dirimu yang memiliki tubuh seksi seperti ini." Lalu mata merahnya kembali menyala dan ia menampakkan wujud aslinya. Seringaian lebarnya masih menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. "Kau harus membuatku melepas semua nafsuku malam ini."

dan detik itu juga Luhan tercekat saat mengetahui wujud 'mahluk' dihadapannya.

**TBC**

_cuman mau bilang, maaf kalau berantakan, ini cuman nyoba bikin rated M. Gaktau kalau gagal. Jujur, udah hampir 7 bulan gak bikin ff. maaf kalau bahasanya berantakan. terinspirasi dari lagu lady gaga-monster._

_._

_._

**Want to review?**


End file.
